Play ball, Hanna-Boo!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is AU since all the girls are mean to Hanna and because Mona doesn't exist at all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Play ball, Hanna-Boo!**

 **14 year old Hanna Marin enter the Rosewood High gym.**

"Alright, girls. Today we'll be playing soccer." says Miss Sarah Dove, the tall beautiful blonde 27 year old gym teacher, who is in perfect shape.

"Fuck..." mumbles Hanna in slight anger since she's not athletic and hate soccer a lot.

"Now, let's split you into a couple teams. When I place you on a team, grab a sash with the color of that team, okay? Hmm, Paige McCullers, blue team. Spencer Hastings, white team. Sandy Amundsen, blue team. Carrie Jackson, white team. Liza Marlow, blue team. Emily Fields, blue team. Molly Gardner, white team. Bridget Wu, blue team. Eva Duncan, white team. Kate Larsen, blue team. Nicki Picard, white team. Meg Lee, blue team. Nicole West, white team. Laura Rose, blue team. Anna Park, white team. Aria Montgomery, blue team. Lilly Evereth, white team. Vicky Morris, blue team. Bella Trapwille, white team. Jennie Star, blue team. Alison DiLaurentis, white team...and finally we have Hanna Marin, you go on blue team." says Miss Dove.

"Ha, ha, ha, little Hanna is picked last again!" says Nicole West with a sassy laugh.

"Yeah 'cause Hanna is so weak." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Good, everyone's wearing their sash. Emily, you captain blue and Spencer, you captain white. Take a few minutes to prepare." says Miss Dove.

7 minutes later, the match begins. The girls who currently don't play sit on the side watching.

Hanna is forced to play, but she's clumsy and weak so she is of no use to her team.

"Marin, what the fuck? Defend the left, damn it." says Emily in anger.

"Me is trying..." whines Hanna.

"Not fucking well enough!" says Emily.

Suddenly the ball, with black and blue, the Rosewood High colors, end up at Hanna's feet.

"Oh, fuck! Play ball, Hanna-Boo!" scream Paige out loud.

Hanna try to kick the ball and pass it to Paige, but instead Hanna is all clumsy and fall on her back.

Alison run up to the ball, take it and kick it into the blue team's goal.

"Dang!" says Bridget Wu in anger, mad that she failed to stop the ball.

"Oh, yeah! Go white!" says Alison and Bella Trapwille as they high five each other.

Nicole West has the ball and attempts to score.

Hanna try to block, but Nicole tackle Hanna down as if Hanna was made of paper.

"Play ball, Hanna Boo! Damn, pull your crap together." says Aria in anger.

Nicole kick the ball hard.

Bridget jump and reach out her arms to block, but the ball fly past her and into the goal.

"Crap!" says Bridget.

The ball end up at Hanna's feet.

Hanna try to pass to Kate Larsen, but the ball fly in the wrong direction.

"Play ball, Hanna Boo!" says Emily.

"Ha, ball is mine!" says Molly Gardner as she take the ball and pass to Spencer.

Spencer kick the ball hard and it fly toward blue goal, but Emily block and pass the ball to Paige who kick it into the white goal.

"Shit...!" says Anna Park, mad that she didn't manage to block.

Spencer once again has the ball and she bring it along as she with skill run at high speed across the field and kick the ball hard.

The ball fly straight towards the blue goal.

Bridget try to block, but it fails.

The ball enter the goal.

Soon, the ball end up with Hanna.

"Play ball, Hanna-Boo!" says Emily.

Hanna try to pass to Emily, but the ball end up with Alison instead.

"Don't pass to the wrong team, Hanna." says Aria.

"Sorry..." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Play ball, Hanna-Boo!" says Paige.

"Here ya go, babe." says Alison as she pass to Spencer.

Spencer kick the ball right into blue goal, before Bridget has a chanse to block.

"Magnificent, if I'd say so myself. Beautiful, indeed." says Spencer.

"It truly was." says Alison.

The ball end up with Hanna, who once again fail to pass, this time to Aria.

"Play ball, Hanna-Boo! Are you retarded or something? You can'r even do a simple pass." says Aria in anger.

Alison tackle Hanna down and takes the ball, pass it to Spencer, who pass to Carrie Jackson.

Carrie kick the ball towards blue goal. but Bridget block this time.

"Ha, there you go!" says Bridget with a sassy smile.

"Fuck you, Wu!" says Carrie in anger.

"Go eat poop!" says Bridget.

The ball ends up with Hanna. She try to pass to Aria again and once more it fails.

"Play ball, Hanna-Boo!" says Aria, Emily and Paige in anger.

"Sorry. Me is not strong..." says Hanna.

"At least try to kick the ball properly." says Emily.

"I am trying. You girls know that I'm not athletic." says Hanna.

"Well, neither is Bridget, but she at least try to be good at sports." says Aria.

"Be nice!" says Hanna as she goes down on her knees and begin to cry.

"What the fuck are you? Five? Damn! Be a woman!" says Emily as she slap Hanna hard in the face.

"Yeah! Little lame Hanna deserves that." says Alison.

"She truly does." says Aria.

"Very true, indeed, ladies." says Spencer.

Every girl in the room agree that they think Hanna is a weak loser.

"Alright, back to the game, girls." says Miss Dove.

"Yes, ma'm." says Spencer.

Miss Dove pull Hanna to the side while the other girls continue to play soccer.

"Hanna Marin, why don't you play soccer like your buddies?" says Miss Dove as if she hadn't seen how mean the other girls were to Hanna, even though Miss Dove clearly saw it all.

"They aren't my buddies..." says Hanna, still crying.

"Yes, they are, Miss Marin. Don't you get that they wanna help you?" says Miss Dove, pretending to be sweet.

"Help me by bully me?" says Hanna.

"They don't bully you, they try to make you into a woman." says Miss Dove.

"What...?" says Hanna through her tears.

"You heard me. Hanna Marin, stop being such a kid, at once." says Miss Dove, now all angry.

"Please be nice." says Hanna.

"Shut up!" says Miss Dove.

"Why are you not nice?" says Hanna.

"Loser! Go to the locker room." says Miss Dove.

"Fuck you!" scream Hanna and then run to the locker room.

4 hours later.

"Mom, the other girls at school are evil to me 'cause I suck at soccer..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, that's not good. I hate to see you sad." says Ashley Marin.

"Thanks, mom. Nice that you care about me." says Hanna.

"Of course, Hanna. You're my only kid and I want you to be happy." says Ashley.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

"We should talk to your gym teacher." says Ashley.

"No! She's evil too. She called me a loser..." says Hanna.

"What...? Teachers aren't allowed to bully kids. I'm taking this thing straight to Principal Tamborelli." says Ashley.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Principal Tamborelli, my daughter's very unhappy about of the other girls and the gym teacher treat her. She doesn't like that they bully her." says Ashley.

"Mrs Marin, I don't want any of my students to be unhappy. I'll take care of this." says Principal Tamborelli.

"Thanks, sir." says Ashley.

2 weeks later, Hanna enter the gym again.

She is surprised when she sees a new gym teacher, a dark-haired 28 year old woman who is in perfect shape.

"I'm Lena Avaritso and I'll be your new gym teacher, girls." says the new dark-haired woman. "Today we'll play soccer."

"Damn!" says Hanna.

"Before we start, I have a few things I wanna talk about." says Miss Avaritso. "The principal has told me how you girls have been treating Hanna Marin here and what you've done needs to stop at once. And for those who wonder why I replace Miss Dove, she was fired becuase she allowed you girls to be evil. From now on none of you can get away with being evil."

"Yes, ma'm." says Spencer. "We will no longer bully Hanna."

"Do all of you girls agree?" says Miss Avaritso.

"Yes, Miss Avaritso." says all the girls.

"Good, now...let's play some soccer, girls." says Miss Avaritso. "I'll split you all into a couple teams. Emily Fields, pink team. Alison DiLaurentis, green team. Paige McCullers, pink team. Kate Larsen, green team. Nicole West, pink team. Bridget Wu, green team. Nicole West. pink team. Jennie Star, green team. Hanna Marin, pink team. Vicky Morris, green team. Meg Lee, pink team. Bella Trapwille, green team. Molly Gardner, pink team. Eva Duncan, green team. Spencer Hastings, pink team. Aria Montgomery, green team. Lilly Evereth, pink team. Liza Marlow, green team. Sandy Amundsen, pink team. Carrie Jackson, green team. Nicki Picard, pink team. Anna Park, green team...and last, but not least, Laura Rose, you'll be on pink. Alright, girls. Grab a sash with your team color. Team captain selctions...Alison DiLaurentis, you'll be captain for green. Emily Fields, you'll be captain for pink. Begin, girls."

The match starts and this time all the girls treat Hanna good.

Hanna is happy and soon she starts to learn the basics of soccer.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
